In Shadows
by Daeva Shadow
Summary: A Smallville High Student is out for revenge and his target is Clark. Can Clark stop him and come out alive? COMPLETE
1. A Talk in the Loft

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters in it.  
  
Chapter one: A Talk in the Loft  
  
Thursday night found Clark up in his loft gazing at the stars when he heard footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps weren't heavy like a man's but more like a woman's. Just as he was wondering who it was, Lana appeared at the top.  
  
"Lana," Clark was a little surprised that she had shown up. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight "what brings you over so late?"  
  
"I was out, didn't want to go home and saw your light on, and came over," She said sitting down on the old worn couch "what are you doing anyway?"  
  
Clark looked at the telescope, "oh I couldn't sleep and came up here to clear my mind" "Sounds like it must be pretty peaceful here at night"  
  
"Yeah it is," Clark looked over at Lana and saw that she had a troubled look on her face "you didn't just come over to talk did you?"  
  
Lana looked at him and smiled, "Yeah Chloe and I had a fight and I left before I'd say anything that I'd regret later."  
  
Clark nodded, "so do you need a ride home or anything?"  
  
"No I brought the car, figured it would be pretty stupid to just run out."  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah Clark bye"  
  
"Bye Lana"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Clark came downstairs and saw his mom with a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but I heard a car drive up last night."  
  
"Oh, that. Lana just came by she had a fight with Chloe and drove off. She just ended up here."  
  
"So, what else were you doing up there?" Martha asked, her smile getting bigger by the second.  
  
"Are you prying mom?" Clark looked at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Martha put her hands up in a mock surrender, "Okay I'll stay out. You need to hurry Clark or you're going to miss the bus again."  
  
Clark still of course missed the bus and was just contemplating the best route to get to school when Lana drove up.  
  
"Need a ride Clark?" Clark looked around, "Yeah it looks like I do"  
  
"Well what are you standing around for? Get in."  
  
They arrived at school a few minutes early. For the first time in a while Clark was able to have a complete conversation with Lana and there was no one around to interrupt. They talked about upcoming school events, friends, and other things. The last few minutes were spent in silence until Clark had the nerve to bring up what happened between Lana and Chloe.  
  
"Lana what happened that caused you and Chloe to start fighting?"  
  
Lana sighed, "It's kind of complicated"  
  
"That's okay. Hey do you remember that time Chloe and I got into that big fight?"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Do you remember how long it took us to talk to each other again?"  
  
"I thought if I didn't say anything you guys would work it out yourselves."  
  
"Right. Then you finally got tired of it and made us sit down and talk to each other about what had happened."  
  
Lana looked at him confused, "I don't see where this is going Clark"  
  
"What I'm saying is you're never going to get over what happened if you don't talk about it, so go, talk to Chloe and then see what happens, see if you can get her to open up to you and you open up to her."  
  
Lana thought for a minute then nodded, "You're right Clark. I'll go talk to her after the lunch bell rings."  
  
Lana pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. Clark smiled and turned to leave. "Clark, thanks for the advice"  
  
He smiled, "No problem, I'll see you at lunch"  
  
~*~  
  
The lunch bell finally rang and a bunch of hungry students spilled from their classes all trying to be the first to get there so they could get the good stuff before it ran out. Clark found Pete and Chloe sitting at a table in the far corner apparently arguing over something. Pete was waving his arms while Chloe was shaking her head. After a few minutes Clark decided he'd better break up the argument before it got too heated.  
  
"Hi guys what you talking about?"  
  
Chloe looked up at him, "Pete doesn't think I should do an expose` on what really goes on at the pep rallies when no one is watching."  
  
"There's no point in doing it, nothing goes on. We just have a little fun," Pete said going red.  
  
"So going out and spying on girl in their houses is just a little fun?"  
  
Pete looked at her awestruck, "that's not what goes, and how would you know what we do anyway you never go."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Pete, a reporter goes through a lot to bring the people what they want"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you are hiding.."  
  
"Pete, Chloe, drop it for now okay?" Clark but in. "can we please have a conversation that doesn't involve fighting in the end?"  
  
Chloe thought for a few seconds, "Okay, then how did you get to school?"  
  
"Lana picked me up"  
  
Chloe's smile faded a little, "Oh"  
  
"Chloe I talked to her and she said that you two got into a fight"  
  
"Did she tell you what we were fighting about?"  
  
"No but she said that you and her needed to talk"  
  
Chloe nodded, "yeah I guess we do. I think that's enough of talking of fights for one day. It's time for wall of weird stuff."  
  
"Okay what do we have today?" Pete asked.  
  
"Well it seems that a fellow student, Derek Jones, has disappeared and hasn't been seen since Wednesday"  
  
"And this is wall of weird material how?"  
  
"Well, his mother said that he's always been a good kid. You know the kind that gets good grades, teacher's pet, always turns in work on time, etc. I did a little digging and found out that after the meteor shower he would disappear for hours at a time then come back saying that he was there the entire time."  
  
"So you think that maybe he can blend in with the walls and stuff?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark and Pete both of whom were quietly sitting there "guys trust me this is something we need to look into who knows he could be another meteor freak out for revenge on people he thinks should die."  
  
"I don't know Chloe that theory is a little far out even for Smallville standards," Clark said.  
  
"Well then how do you explain him disappearing for hours on end then magically reappearing claiming he was there the entire time?"  
  
Clark shook his head, "I don't know but who would he go after I mean how would you make enemies if you're quiet all of the time and don't talk at all?"  
  
"My dad said that the quiet ones are usually the ones you want to stay away from," Chloe said "I think I know why he said that"  
  
"Yeah it's usually the quiet ones that have the most problems at home," Pete nodded in agreement "remember Eric Summers? He was one of those silent types then went crazy when he gained all that strength"  
  
"Okay I'll go along with you for now but I think I'll do some digging of my own," Clark said reluctance lacing his voice.  
  
"Okay but Clark be careful try not to get into trouble okay? Just remember I'm a whole lot more experienced than you are"  
  
"Thanks Chloe that made me feel really good," Clark said sarcastically.  
  
Chloe smiled, "sorry Clark it's just a joke I always use when people other than me is doing some digging"  
  
"I'll see you later Chloe," Clark got up and started walking away.  
  
"See 'ya Clark," Chloe called after him.  
  
~*~a/n: What did you think? Please review and tell me. ; ) 


	2. An Explanation

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this hasn't been updated it a while I have too many things going and I forgot about it anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
After school Clark headed over to the Talon hoping Lana would be there. He went inside and looked around. Clark hung his head in disappointment and was just about to leave when he saw Lana walking in from the back. He walked as quickly as he could towards her.  
  
"Hey Lana"  
  
"Hi Clark what can I get for you?"  
  
"Nothing I'm fine I was wondering if you had a minute I need to talk to you"  
  
"Okay I'm all ears"  
  
Clark sighed, "What were you and Chloe arguing about?"  
  
"It's stupid you don't need to know," Lana said picking up a rag and wiping the counter off.  
  
"Yes I do. Come on you can tell me."  
  
Lana looked up and sighed, "I caught her digging through my stuff and when I asked what she was looking for she got all defensive and said she was looking for some socks to borrow. But as she was leaving I saw my journal behind her back."  
  
Clark looked at her in disbelief, "I can't believe she would do anything like that"  
  
"Well it was her and I don't know why she did it she never said. So I took the journal back and told her to get out of my room and slammed the door."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her for you?"  
  
Lana shook her head, "No I think this is something we need to work out ourselves."  
  
Clark looked down at his watch, "Lana I have to go but how about I come by later and help you close up?"  
  
"That would be really nice Clark thanks. I'll see you later."  
  
Clark nodded and walked out the door thinking about one thing. Why would Chloe go and steal Lana's journal? That was one thing he was going to find out. He ducked into an alley way, made sure no one saw him and super sped to the school.  
  
Clark figured that he would find Chloe in the Torch working on another article. Sure enough he was right.  
  
He knocked softly on the door then came in and sat next to Chloe, "Hey Chloe"  
  
Chloe turned to face him, "Hi Clark what brings you here?"  
  
"I was just over at the Talon talking to Lana; she told me what you two were fighting about."  
  
"I honestly don't know how that journal got behind my back Clark. I tried to explain to Lana that I don't know how that got there but she wouldn't give me any time instead she just slammed the door on my face."  
  
Clark thought for a moment, "Do you think that maybe somehow Derek is involved in this?"  
  
Chloe just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know he could be but somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Well then how did Lana catch you with her journal?"  
  
"That, Clark, is a mystery within itself"  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: sorry it's so short I promise the next update will be longer but in the meantime tell me what you think. Did you like it or hate it? Please review! ; ) 


	3. Ambushed

Chapter 3  
  
Journal entry 1  
  
I can't stand it anymore. Why does he have so many friends while I stand there going unnoticed. Then on top of that he's like the town savior and everyone admires him. I need to get to him. Wait I know I'll take little miss perfect Lana Lang then when he comes looking for her I'll make my move and kill him. Yes that's it I'll kill Clark Kent right in front of his girlfriends eyes. It's the perfect plan. I'll go over to the Talon tonight and get her and I know no one from her house will be over since she's mad at that room mate of hers for "stealing" her diary. That was a sight man you should have seen the look on Lang's face when she saw her diary behind Sullivan's back, it was priceless. Oh crap I have to go my mom is yelling at me for something that I didn't do.  
  
~*~  
  
Lana looked around the Talon man, there were still a lot of people here for 8:30. Oh well I guess that's a good thing I mean come on even the Beanery didn't have this much business a half-hour before closing. Well at least there's on thing to look forward to, Clark coming in to help close up. I can't believe he has so much time to spare between his chores and doing homework it's hard to believe he has anytime. Well that's one of the things about Clark Kent, he's always doing more than he has to. . . . .  
  
Lana was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bells ringing signaling someone entering. She smiled when she saw who it was, "Clark you're here early"  
  
Clark shrugged as he walked up, "I got done with my chores early so I thought I'd stop by and see what I could do to get a head start on things."  
  
Lana picked up a rag, "Well, tables 6,7, and 8 needs to be wiped down then you could change the coffee filters."  
  
"Okay Lana I'll get right on it," Clark gave her one of his famous Kent grins and started to walk off.  
  
"Oh and Clark thanks for your help"  
  
Clark turned around, "It's no problem"  
  
Lana looked down at her watch wow it was already time to close. She walked over to a table and pulled out a chair and stood up on it, "Okay everyone it's closing time so if you could come up to the register and quickly pay for you stuff and leave it would be greatly appreciated"  
  
Lana got down from the chair and walked over to the counter so people could pay then when everyone was gone she walked over to Clark, who was still wiping tables, "So how are you?"  
  
"That's an odd question"  
  
Lana sat down, "Yeah I know. Just trying to start a conversation"  
  
"Oh no that's okay I've heard a lot worse"  
  
"Oh well in that case I'll let you answer my question"  
  
"Okay. . . . well I'm good thanks for asking"  
  
Lana laughed, "your weird"  
  
Clark stood up straight then bowed, "Why thank-you Miss Lang"  
  
Lana grabbed the rag Clark had set down and threw it at him.  
  
Clark tried to dodge it but it hit him in the face, "nice shot"  
  
Lana laughed harder, "Why thank-you Mister Kent"  
  
"Well I think we better get to work if we want to get done tonight"  
  
Lana nodded and got up, "you're probably right. Tell you what, you clean off the tables and put up the chairs, and I'll go refill the cappuccino machine and replace the filters"  
  
Clark looked at her, "it sounds like a plan to me. Lets get started"  
  
Lana went to the back room and started looking for the stuff to fill cappuccino machines when she heard some clattering up near the front. Lana thought that maybe Clark had just dropped a chair or accidentally tipped over the table, "Clark are you okay?" There was no answer "Clark?"  
  
"AAAGGGHH!"  
  
Lana looked around, that sounded like Clark but there was no sight of him. She ran out of the room to see Clark fighting some invisible thing. Lana's heart jumped up to her throat what was going on? "Clark!" she shouted.  
  
He looked over at her, "Lana get out of here NOW!"  
  
Lana didn't hesitate she turned around and ran to the back door. She wasted no time in getting it open and running out. She looked around and ran to the nearest building and called the police. (A/N: I was going to stop here but today I feel generous. ;) )  
  
~*~  
  
Clark watched Lana leave into the back room and smiled. He should come and do this more often. He snapped himself out of his fantasy and started wiping down the tables and putting up the chairs when he heard the bells chime signaling someone entering. He turned around expecting to see Lex, Pete, or even maybe Chloe but when he turned around he didn't see anyone there. Then from behind him something grabbed him and he suddenly felt weak. Clark didn't understand what was going on why did he feel this way and who was grabbing him? Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he realized after a minute it was Lana. He had to get her out and away from the danger he turned his head and yelled for her to get out. The next thing he heard was footsteps running away.  
  
Clark made a grab for his attacker but whoever it was managed to dodge it and grab hold of his neck cutting off his air supply. Clark knew he couldn't last much longer. Apparently whoever had hold of him was infected with kryptonite and he couldn't do anything to get away. Black spots were forming around the corner of Clark's eyes. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, but he had to try to get away. With the last of his strength he made a grab for his attacker but failed yet again. The last thing Clark heard before everything went black was "Not so high and mighty now are you Kent?" then he felt prick on his side and agony go through him before everything went black.  
  
Derek Jones stood up and looked down at the motionless form of Clark he smiled even if he hadn't gotten to Lana, this was just as good, if not better. Kent wasn't going to live to see tomorrow and Derek had made sure of that. He dropped the syringe that had held liquid meteor rock next to Clark, disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~ dun. dun. dun. what's going to happen to Clark will someone find him in time to save him? Well you'll just have to wait till I update now won't you? Anyway the next chapter will definitely be longer. What did you think? Did you like it hate it? Review and tell me. ;) 


	4. Can You Trust?

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long stupid school. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. Those are always appreciated I guess I better stop talking and let you read... so now on to chapter four. ;)  
  
~*~  
  
After a long night at the Torch, and thinking about how she was going to apologize to Lana, Chloe finally came home. She looked down at her watch, 9:45. Where was Lana? She should be home by now. Maybe there were a lot of customers and it's taking a little while longer than usual to close up... Chloe thought, then shook her head no, even with a lot of customers to clean up after she would still be home by now. She finally decided to go out and see what the hold up was. So Chloe grabbed her keys and headed out the door.  
  
On the way over Chloe tried to get her thoughts together when she saw red and blue flashing lights behind her. She rolled her eyes she didn't think she was going over the speed limit. She started to slow down and pull over when she realized that the police weren't after her; instead she saw two more trooper cars and an ambulance wiz by her. Curiosity getting the better of Chloe, she started to follow them into town. It was strange they seemed to be going in the direction of the Talon. She didn't try to worry too much come on I mean what is the possibility that something happened over at the Talon?... Chloe looked ahead as she saw the ambulance start to slow down right in front of the Talon. Her heart leapt with fear. What happened? Was Lana hurt or possibly worse? Chloe stopped the car and rushed out to see Lana inside talking to an officer. Chloe walked in just as Lana finished up with the officer.  
  
"Lana what happened?" Chloe asked looking around. Wait something wasn't right, there were two paramedics loading a limp form onto a stretcher. "Lana who is that"  
  
Lana started to cry, "it's Clark"  
  
Chloe couldn't believe her ears, "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"He was attacked by someone. I don't know who."  
  
Chloe pulled out her cell, "We need to let his parents know what's happened"  
  
~*~  
  
=: ring: =: ring: =  
  
Martha got up off the couch, "I'll get it"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mrs. Kent? It's Chloe. You need to get down to hospital ASAP" "Wait, Chloe, what's wrong what happened?"  
  
"Clark was helping Lana close up the Talon when someone attacked Clark"  
  
Fear went through Martha, "How bad is it?"  
  
Chloe sighed, "We're not sure, the ambulance just took off with him and now Lana and I are following it"  
  
"Okay Jonathan and I will be down there as soon as we can just hang on"  
  
Martha hung up the phone and turned to Jonathan who was standing behind her with a questioning look on his face, "That was Chloe she said that Clark had been attacked while helping Lana close up and they're heading over to the hospital"  
  
Jonathan nodded and grabbed the keys, "come on lets go"  
  
~*~  
  
Lana and Chloe sat in the waiting room waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Kent to come. Both of the girls were scared out of their minds each with the same question going through their head. Who would want to attack Clark? As far as they knew Clark didn't have any enemies and he was always nice to everyone he met, it just seems unfair that this should happen to Clark he didn't do anything to deserve this he had already been through so much, hadn't god punished him and his family enough?  
  
Both girls were brought out of their thoughts as Jonathan and Martha rushed into the waiting room. Lana stood up as Martha came over and enveloped her in a hug, "Are you two alright?"  
  
Lana nodded, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Kent this never should have happened. If I had just locked the door after everyone had left none of this would have happened."  
  
Martha pulled away and looked at her, "Lana don't blame yourself for what happened you couldn't have known this would have happened"  
  
Then from behind a doctor came up to them, "Are you the Kent boy's parents?"  
  
Jonathan stepped forward, "How is our son?"  
  
The doctor sighed, "He's in critical condition as of now, but we need you consent to do some blood tests to see if he has any deadly toxins in him."  
  
A wave of panic coursed through Jonathan's body, "Why? What's wrong with my son, and I want a straight answer from you"  
  
"Sir, your son is in a coma and we can't find any physical way that this could've happened so we have to assume that it has to be something in his blood."  
  
He shook his head, "We can't allow you to do that"  
  
The doctor's patience was running low with this family, "Look if we don't find the cause of your son's condition he will die"  
  
Jonathan couldn't believe his ears what had happened to Clark to make him vulnerable like this? The last time he was sick it was because of him inhaling kryptonite dust. There was just no possible way this could've happened. This was the hardest decision that he has ever had to make; risk exposing his son's secret in order to save him, or simply not allow the doctors to do anything and hope Clark gets well on his own.  
  
"Can you give us some time?" Martha asked stepping forward.  
  
The doctor nodded, "I can give you time but you must hurry and make a decision before time runs out and we can't save your son."  
  
Martha nodded, "can we see him yet?"  
  
"Yes but only immediate family."  
  
~*~  
  
Clark felt like he was in a bliss. Everything was perfect nothing could go wrong here. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and nothing could pull them apart. She finally excepted him for who he was and everything was finally okay. That was before he heard the screams. They seemed to be coming from his house. He got up, "Clark, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lana asked looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana I have to go," Clark said as he started to leave.  
  
"Why Clark, why do you always have to leave me?"  
  
Clark turned around, "What do you mean Lana?"  
  
"You always run off when you're with me and I'm tired of it"  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, but this is who I am and right now I have to go save whoever needs my help."  
  
"Fine Clark if that's the way it's going to be then it's over."  
  
Lana turned around and started to walk away. No he had to stop her he wasn't going to lose her again, "Lana wait, please you know I love you"  
  
"Yes I know but I guess that's just not enough anymore," With that Lana was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan and Martha walked into Clark's room; he looked so helpless with all the machines that were hooked up to him.  
  
Martha turned to her husband, "What's happened to him Jon?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head, it hurt when he didn't have any words that could comfort his wife, "I don't know Martha. But we need to get him out of here he can't stay."  
  
Martha nodded, "but how are we going to do that? They'll know if we take him out."  
  
"I know but we have to keep them from doing any tests or anything that would expose him"  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to Jon. They won't listen or they'll think we're crazy that we don't want him to receive medical attention. And I know you don't want to hear it but I think we're going to have to find a doctor we can trust."  
  
"We can't Martha remember what happened the last time we trusted a doctor?"  
  
"Yes I remember but she never told Lionel the source of the blood"  
  
"It's just too risky Martha we just need to take him home and make him as comfortable as possible."  
  
"I don't think the doctors would agree with you. The only way they would let us is if Clark was going to...." Martha couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. There was no way she was going to lose her baby.  
  
Jonathan sighed, maybe Martha was right, maybe they could find a doctor to trust that wasn't in league with Lex or Lionel Luthor. "I guess we could give it a try but I still want to get him out of here as soon as we can."  
  
Martha smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Jonathan"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know I said this would be longer but I can't think of anymore to write right now. So tell me, did you like it or hate it? Review! ;) 


	5. A Miracle Shortly Lived

a/n: Hi guys I'm back again. For all you people wondering why the Kent's won't tell the doctors that Clark doesn't need treatment because of religious grounds, this chapter will explain all..... hopefully. ;) well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :-)  
  
~*~  
  
Chloe and Lana were still in the waiting room when Pete walked in.  
  
"Hey guys I just heard what happened, is Clark alright?"  
  
Chloe was the first to get up, she shook her head, "Last we heard he was in critical condition and he wasn't really recovering."  
  
Pete walked over and pulled Lana and Chloe into a group hug, "I'm sorry guys, I wish there was something I could do for you"  
  
Lana shook her head, "It's my fault I shouldn't have left Clark alone."  
  
Pete and Chloe both looked at her, shock written all over their faces. Pete stepped forward, "Lana you can't blame yourself for what happened. No one can."  
  
"I know but I feel like if I had been there when that thing had attacked him I might have been able to do something"  
  
"Wait Lana did you see who attacked him?" Chloe asked  
  
Lana shook her head, "It was like Clark was fighting mid air"  
  
Chloe sat for a moment deep in thought, "There might be a connection here. You know how I said that Derek Jones had gone missing and no one had seen him in, like, a week?"  
  
Pete looked at her, "I don't see where you're going with this"  
  
"Well, a few days ago I was doing some digging on Derek and found out that just after the meteor shower little Derek would disappear for a few hours then come back claiming he was there the whole time."  
  
"Yeah I think I remember you talking about it and jumped to a conclusion in saying that Derek could somehow blend in with his surroundings and become invisible"  
  
"Exactly I think that he might have been who attacked Clark at the Talon"  
  
"But why would Derek want to attack Clark? What has he ever done to Derek?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know"  
  
~*~  
  
Journal entree number 2  
  
Yes I finally did it I got to Clark Kent. Now to make an appearance back in school, I'll need to act like I don't know what's happened; then when someone tells me of Clark Kent's tragedy I'll have to act all sad and try to look innocent. Man you should have seen it though little Miss princess went into the back to get some coffee stuff while leaving Clark out there all by himself, that's when I made my move.  
  
I came up behind him and took him completely by surprise oh the sweet victory of it all. Sure I had to wrestle him around for a minute then I finally got to his throat slowly cutting off his air supply. But with my free hand I pulled out the special drug I had made and stuck it into him. After that he didn't stand a chance to fight back. Oh how Lang had run when she saw him struggling with something that couldn't be seen. It was so sweet to see sheer terror on her face. I'll write later after I find out the condition of our Mr. Kent. I have a plan if I find him alive.  
  
I'll make more of that special drug and go to the hospital then when no one is looking I'll slip in and inject it right into his heart hopefully killing him instantly. Then again maybe before I do that I'll have a little fun beating him senseless getting him back for all the things he's done and maybe breaking a few bones then take little miss princess and kill him right before her eyes as I originally planned yes, that sounds a lot better. Then, I could see the famous Clark Kent walking in pain struggling to get to all his classes. Oh yes that sounds much better than killing him instantly, there's always time for killing him slowly later. Man, all this planning can take a lot out of you so I'll just keep you up-to-date on what's going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Martha looked over at her son; he seemed so helpless with that breathing tube hooked up to him what were they going to do? They couldn't get him out of here like this; there was no way he could survive, "Jonathan we have to do something."  
  
"I know Martha but what can we do? It's not like we can get him moved or anything," he said waving his hand over to his son "I think we'll just have to leave it up to the doctors to find a way to treat him for what ever happened to him."  
  
Martha shook her head, she couldn't allow that kind of thing to happen to her baby, "We just need to get one doctor to check on him instead of a whole fleet of them."  
  
"I know but I just don't think that's going to happen this time."  
  
Martha was just about to say more when Lex walked in, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent I heard about what happened to Clark. I want you to know that I'll get the best doctor there is to figure out what's wrong with Clark."  
  
"Thanks Lex that's very kind of you," Martha said.  
  
Lex got his cell out of his pocket, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a couple of phone calls"  
  
Martha nodded her head and watched Lex go out the door. After he left Martha turned and looked at Jonathan, "Now our problems are solved"  
  
"I guess you're right now we have to make sure Luthor hasn't bribed the doctors to give him updates on Clark, or his medical records."  
  
"Jonathan you need to have faith in other people, Clark would want you to. So please just give Lex a chance."  
  
"Alright but the first sign of trouble we get Clark out of here come hell or high water."  
  
Martha nodded her head, "It's a deal"  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Jonathan and Martha finally came out to the waiting room. Lana stood up and walked over, "Can any of us see him yet?"  
  
Martha nodded, "We talked to a nurse before coming out and she said that only one person at a time could go in"  
  
Lana forced a smile, "Thanks Mrs. Kent..... um what room is he in?"  
  
"208 and Lana Clark will pull through this"  
  
Lana smiled again this time not as forced as before and walked off in the direction of Clark's room.  
  
After rounding a few corners, Lana finally arrived at Clark's room. She looked through the window and gasped at what she saw. Clark was disconnected from the breathing machine lying on the floor with his arm twisted into a place it shouldn't be, and it looked like someone was kicking him but she couldn't see anything.  
  
Lana ran into the room and stepped in front of Clark flailing her fists at thin air. After she was sure no one was there she turned her attention to Clark. She bent down to check his pulse but couldn't find one. Desperately trying to stay calm she reached for the call button, "I need some help in here!"  
  
Within seconds there were doctors and nurses rushing into the room pushing her out of the way. Helpless, Lana watched from outside as the doctors tried to get Clark back. She jumped every time she saw them shock Clark. Finally, for what seemed like forever they got him back and reattached the ventilator. She walked back out to the waiting room to go tell Clark's parents about what happened.  
  
Martha looked up to see where the footsteps were coming from, she didn't have to wait very long until she saw Lana walking through the door she looked like she had just seen a ghost or something.  
  
"Lana what happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"It's Clark," Lana said her voice starting to crack.  
  
"What happened? Is he alright?"  
  
Lana was about to answer when one of Clark's doctors walked into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent? Can I please talk to you outside?"  
  
~*~  
  
I am so evil but I love cliffy's there so fun it always keeps the person in suspense. Okay I have a new rule: The more reviews the longer the chapters will be....tell you what for every two posts I'll write a thousand words in upcoming chapters or for every begging review I'll do a thousand but you better be on your knees begging if you want that so if you want a long chapter then you'll just have to start reviewing. Oh and the more posts the faster the update just a thought. So in the mean time tell me what guess I you think. Did you like it or hate it? Review! Peace out! :-) 


	6. The Awakening

Hi guys i'm back........finally. Thought i was never going to update did you? Sorry for the wat i had some other things i had to take care of. but then when you get ban from the computer as well it makes it hard to update lol. I should be updating now that school's out so yeah i'll quit talkin so you can read.

chapter 6

Jonathan and Martha got up and followed the doctor outside. She sighed as the door shut behind them. This was going to be hard. Jonathan turned around as soon as the door shut. "How's my son? And what happened to the other doctor that was taking care of him?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, um, my name is Doctor Haslam. Lex Luthor called me in to supervise your son's case."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Now what was so important that you needed to talk to us outside?"  
  
"I came to ask your permission for us to operate on Clark. You need to hurry on your decision - there isn't much time left."  
  
Hearing those words sent shivers up Martha's back. What had happened to Clark? Was that what Lana was going to tell them before the doctor came?  
  
Jonathan just sat in silence for a moment and then said, "Do what you need to save my son."  
  
Without another word, Haslam rushed away.  
  
"Jonathan, do you think that kryptonite might be involved some how?"  
  
"I don't know. It could be, but it would make no sense. When he gets away from it, he's usually fine."  
  
"But this time he's not getting better. I can't loose him, Jon. I just can't."  
  
Martha started to cry and Jonathan took her in his arms. "I know, Martha, I know. But Clark's a strong kid. He'll make it through this." Even as he said this, it didn't ring entirely true to his ears. Clark had to make it through this....right?

=..= =..= =..= =..=  
  
Pete, Lana, and Chloe looked on from the waiting room wondering what the doctor had said to the Kents. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The only time they had seen Jonathan Kent trying not to cry was when his wife was in the hospital on the brink of death knowing he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Chloe turned to Lana. "So what happened?"  
  
Lana hesitated. "When I went down to Clark's room, I saw something I still don't think could have happened - Clark was lying on the floor and it looked like something that no one could see was beating him or something. So I tried to get to him and fight off whatever was there, but when I got in there, it was gone."  
  
Chloe had her hand over her mouth and Pete just stared. "God, Lana, I'm so sorry," Chloe said.  
  
"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I know. It's just that Clark called me earlier before he went over and asked if I wanted to come with. I said that I had a deadline for the paper, but that was just an excuse 'cause I just didn't want to go."  
  
"But why didn't you want to go?"  
  
"I didn't want to see Clark all ga-ga over you. I guess you could say I got jealous."  
  
"You still shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Clark." Pete came over and put his arm around her. "More people could've gotten hurt, and I don't think there was anything you could've done."  
  
"I know, but Clark's lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life! Don't tell me I couldn't have done anything!" With that, Chloe got up and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Chloe wait!" Lana tried to stop her but it was too late. She was already gone.  
  
Pete stood up. "I'll go after her. Don't worry."  
  
Lana nodded then sat back down just as Jonathan and Martha walked in. "Lana, what happened? We saw Chloe and Pete run out of the room. Is everything alright?"  
  
Lana looked over at Martha. "Chloe blames herself for what happened to Clark."  
  
"But why? She doesn't need to do this. None of this is her fault." Martha couldn't believe Chloe would blame herself for something like this. 'The only person who needs to suffer is the one who did this to my baby,' she added to herself.

=..= =..= =..= =..=  
  
Clark sat in deep thought. Something wasn't right here. Why couldn't he talk to his parents? And what's the deal with this hospital thing? He was sure his parents would never take him to one. So what was going on? Then, from behind, Clark felt a jerk and was pulled backward towards a light (ooo...can you just see the cheesiness in this ;) sorry it was the only thing I could think of). All of his worries vanished instantly, and he was filled with an soothing inner warmth that he couldn't explain. Then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. He tried to reach out to find the source of it, and finally he was rewarded with seeing two shadowy figures in front of him.  
  
One of them held its hands out to him as if beckoning him to come closer. Then he saw their faces - one was a man, and the other, a woman. They each looked so much like him.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Come, my sweet Kal'el."  
  
He came closer, but was stopped by his father. Wait, was he shaking his head? Clark couldn't understand why he was being pushed away. Then his thoughts were answered. "It is not your time, Kal'el. You still have such a long life to live. Now, go back to the people you love."  
  
It was like Clark had been put in a giant slingshot someone had just let go. He was being hurtled back toward what looked like Smallville. Back through the roof of the hospital right into his own body. As he hit, Clark Kent knew no more.

=..= =..=

So that's the end of chapter 6 hope you guys liked it and if i don't update within the next couple of days, e-mail me and yell or something so i can get some sense knocked into me k? but until then just review and tell me what you think of it. ;) oh yeah and i'm gonna keep my word this time on 1000 words per review and lets say...2000 for everyone i really like. well that's all for me oh and thank you my wonderful beta for doing this for me. c ya!!


	7. Derek?

A/N: i had to reload this chapter cause i just got the beta one back so u don't have to read it just a reload.

=..= =..=

After hours of waiting, Dr. Haslam came out to give Jonathan and Martha the news on their son. "We got the damage repaired, and it seems to be going well, but Clark's still not out of the woods yet."  
  
Jonathan looked at her intently. "There's something you're not telling us is there?"  
  
Dr. Haslam looked down at her hands then back at Jonathan. "While he was in surgery we almost lost him, but don't worry - he's stable and we've got him breathing on his own now."  
  
Martha's face went from relief to shock then finally back to relief. "Do you think we could go see him?"  
  
Haslam nodded. "Sure, but we have him heavily sedated so he probably won't wake up for a while. You can still talk to him though."  
  
"Okay. Thank you doctor." Jonathan turned to Martha. "Are you ready to go see him?"  
  
Martha nodded and then turned to Lana who was just sitting on a chair looking utterly stunned. "Lana, do you want to come with?"  
  
Lana just sat for a moment then said, "Yeah sure."  
  
Chloe ran to her car and was just about to drive away when she saw Pete running toward her. She stopped the car abruptly and  
  
Pete got in. "Pete, what are you doing?"  
  
He turned to her. "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I was just going over to the Talon 'cause I thought maybe I could find something the police missed."  
  
"Okay. But I'm coming with you"  
  
Chloe gave him a smile, pulled out, and headed over to the Talon.  
  
Jonathan, Martha, and Lana walked into Clark's room shutting the door behind them. Martha cringed at the sight before her, but ignored it as she sat down beside her son. She took his hand and started to rub it. Clark's hand twitched making Martha jump. "Jonathan, I think you should go and get Dr. Haslam."  
  
Chloe and Pete walked up to the Talon; the police had closed the place for further investigation. Chloe strode up to the police line fully intending to get in when Pete stopped her. "Chloe, I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, come on, what do you expect to find?"  
  
"I don't know, Pete - something that might help us find out what's wrong with Clark. The police said they couldn't find any reason for Clark being sick. Maybe there's something that might still be here."  
  
"Chloe, the police have gone over this place a thousand times. Trust me, there won't be anything left."  
  
Chloe glared at him. "I know, Pete, but if there's even the smallest chance that they've missed something, there's still hope."  
  
Chloe looked back at him expecting him to argue against her but was surprised when he didn't say anything. So, with a last look at Pete, Chloe stepped over the police tape. It was dark and Chloe was just about to turn the lights on but Pete grabbed her arm. "Someone's gonna wonder why the police would be over here this time of night then they would call to see if anyone from the team is over here. When they find out no one's there, we're really gonna have trouble."  
  
Chloe nodded then pulled a flashlight out of her purse. Pete looked at her with a questioning look she smiled. "A good reporter is always prepared."  
  
After about an hour of searching, they still hadn't come up with anything. Chloe sighed in defeat, she was sure they would've found something by now. She shone her light around one more time and this time something caught her eye. It wasn't very big, so Chloe doubted it was really anything that could help.  
  
"Pete, look at this," Chloe stated picking the small thing up. It was a syringe with the needle still on it. But it wasn't just any needle - this one glowed almost like the meteor rocks of Smallville. In fact, it was exactly like the meteor rocks.  
  
Pete on the other hand, imediately knew it was kryptonite and was probably the cause of Clark's downfall. "Chloe, maybe we should let the police handle this one."  
  
"Oh yes, we'll let the police do everything for us because we're too scared to find out what happened here." The sarcastic voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere across the room. "Yes, everyone thinks the police will take care of all of it and no one will have to worry about it." The voice laughed. "So naïve."  
  
Chloe shone her light around the room but found no one there. She shakily asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, Chloe, I think you know."  
  
"What do you mean I know?" Chloe started slowly backing up toward the door, Pete following her lead.  
  
"It seems you've been doing quite a bit of digging in my past - and I don't like it."  
  
Suddenly it all made sense to Chloe. "Wait, you're Derek Jones."  
  
"Wow, you're good," said Derek sarcastically. "Now, tell me, why are you and Ross here? Oh, wait, let me guess..." There was a pause. "...you're here to see if you can find anything that might help Kent." Derek laughed. "You shouldn't be wasting your time."  
  
"Why? What did you do to Clark?" Chloe started to worry.  
  
"Don't worry your little blonde head. He'll be perfectly fine - for a while," Derek laughed.  
  
"What did you do?" Chloe repeated angrily. There was no answer from Derek. "What - did - you - do?" It was no use - Derek was already gone.  
  
Pete went over to Chloe. "Come on we've got to get out of here," he said holding up the syringe, "and show this to the Kents."  
  
Jonathan walked out of Clark's room to quickly locate a nurse. He told her to page Dr. Haslam to room 324. Shortly after being paged, Haslam ran down to Clark's room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked while checking Clark's vitals. Everything appeared fine.  
  
"I think he's waking up," Martha said stepping away so Dr. Haslam could examine Clark closer. Haslam took his hand and gently started coaxing him to open his eyes.  
  
Chloe drove like a maniac all the way back to the hospital. Pete pushed himself as far into the seat as he could. If Chloe decided to run a red light, at least the cushion from his seat would break his fall.  
  
"Um, Chloe, do you think you could slow down?"  
  
Chloe swerved out of another car's way. "We have to get back as fast as we can."  
  
Pete looked over at her. "I know, but could you be a little safer about it? I'd like to make it in one piece."  
  
Finally, to Pete's relief, they made it to the hospital with no accidents. Chloe rushed in through the doors running straight to the waiting room. She looked in to see if anyone was there and after finding it was empty, she ran down to Clark's room.  
  
She was about to burst in when she saw everyone around Clark's bed. It looked like they were waiting for something. Pete came up behind her. "Come on. Let's just go wait and see if anyone comes out." Chloe nodded and Pete led her out to the waiting room.  
  
Why won't he just die?! I thought that last beating would do some good.....make him die a slow painful death. But no! God, too many people get in the way of this, why can't they just leave? Why?! Wait, I know....I can just go back to the cave and forge more stuff to use against Kent and his beloved friends and family. Then when the time comes - WHAM! I'll strike. Yes....it's perfect....so flawless. I love me! I'm such a genius!!!  
  
After a few more minutes of Dr. Haslam trying to coax Clark to open his eyes, it finally worked.  
  
"Mom?" He tried to say it louder, but it all came out in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, Clark. I'm right here," Martha went over and took her son's good hand and started to stroke it.  
  
After Dr. Haslam was satisfied with Clark's condition, she excused herself from the room. Clark tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to do it so he just settled back into the bed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Lana stepped forward. "Clark, do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
He thought for a moment, then it all came back to him. He was in the Talon helping Lana close, when someone attacked her so he tried to defend her, but something happened....something went wrong.  
  
"Lana, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Lana just smiled. That was Clark - always thinking of others before he thinks of himself. "Yeah, Clark, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
Clark nodded and relaxed a little more into his bed.  
  
Lana walked toward the door. "I'll leave you three alone."  
  
Lana walked out to the waiting room and was surprised to see Chloe and Pete. "When did you guys get back?"  
  
"Oh, about a half hour ago," Chloe said.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Over to the Talon. Chloe wanted to look around for herself and found this." Pete took out the needle.  
  
Lana gasped. "Do you think it has something to do with Clark?"  
  
Pete nodded. "Unless we have another meteor junky, I'd say it had something to do with Clark."  
  
"So Lana, what was going on with Clark? We were about to come in, but saw everyone gathered around the bed,"  
  
Chloe said.  
  
"Clark woke up," Lana said happily.  
  
Chloe stood up surprised by the news. "He's awake? He's gonna be okay?" She saw the look on Lana's face, then said a little weaker, "Right?"  
  
"Well, he's not there yet, but there's a really good chance he'll get to come home in a few days if nothing else goes wrong," Lana said trying to give Chloe some hope.  
  
Pete stood up. "I'm gonna go show this to the Kents. I'll be back in a few minutes"  
  
Chloe looked over to him and nodded. "Okay. Tell Clark I said hi and I'll be down in a little bit."  
  
"Will do, Chloe."  
  
Pete walked quickly down to Clark's room and was about to go in to show Jonathan and Martha the needle when he remembered: ClarkKryptonite=bad. Instead, he knocked on the window and signaled them to come out and talk to him.  
  
"What is it Pete?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Pete held up the needle. "I think this is the cause of Clark's vulnerability."  
  
Martha just looked at it. 'Of course, what else would've caused this?' she thought. Then it hit her. "Jonathan, that stuff is in Clark and there's no way to get it out."

A/N: k there u go c all y'all later!


	8. Enough's Enough

A/N: Hi I'm back again with a new chapter and new story name lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Oh and I'm offering my services as a beta reader so if anyone needs one just e-mail me. Now, on to chapter 8.

Enjoy!

=..= =..= =..= =..= =..= =..=

A few days later, and after a lot of coaxing, Clark was finally able to go home with strict orders to rest and not do anything strenuous. For Clark, this royally sucked because everywhere he went someone was annoyingly watching him like a hawk. Finally it just got to be too much; while most everyone was asleep, Clark slipped out of the house. He took the family truck and drove out to Chandlers Field where he could be alone for a few hours at last.

He sighed as he sat back in the truck; he hated being treated like glass. He just wanted to be left alone! Why couldn't anyone understand that? He knew that his parents were worried and he understood why they would want to keep an eye on him, but enough was enough.

Clark looked down at his watch - 4:45. 'Crap, my parents are gonna be up soon and if I don't get back in time I'm REALLY going to be in trouble,' he thought regretfully as he started up the truck. He never saw a shadowy figure climb into the back as he drove down the road toward the farm.

=..= =..= =..= =..= =..=

Jonathan and Martha were still worried about their son. He hadn't shown any signs that the kryptonite was affecting him, but that didn't mean it was completely out of him yet. They had Pete, Lana, and Chloe look after him at school, telling them to call if anything happened to Clark. So far all had gone well; no calls came and nothing went on at home. Hopefully it would stay that way. Still they were worried. Clark seemed to have distanced himself from his friends and family; that just wasn't like him.

=..= =..= =..= =..= =..=

Clark drove as fast as he could back to the farm. It didn't look like anyone was up yet so he was safe for now. Unfortunately, just as he got out of the truck, his dad walked outside with a cup of coffee in his hands. 'Oh great,' Clark thought worriedly. 'I bet he noticed the truck was gone.'

Jonathan looked over at his son. "Clark, where have you been? Your mother and I were worried sick."

'Yep, he noticed,' Clark concluded with a sigh.

"Well, Clark, are you going to answer me?"

Clark put his good hand in his jeans. "I just went out for a drive."

"At two o'clock in the morning? What were you thinking? What if something happened to you, huh?" Jonathan asked urgently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was awake," Clark apologized weakly.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry alright!?" Clark snapped feeling a rise in his temper. "I just couldn't handle everyone treating me like I'm a four-year-old! I can take care of myself."

"Clark, you need to stop acting so reckless. Look at the condition you're in - if that attacker came back looking for you, what would you do, Clark? You still don't have your abilities back. Who knows what he could do."

"You know what, Dad? I don't need someone watching over me every minute of every day! And don't think I haven't noticed you ask Lana, Chloe, and Pete to watch me when you can't. I don't need them to baby sit me!"

Clark turned and started to walk away, but Jonathan caught up to him spinning him around. "Where are you going?"

Clark yanked his arm away from his father's grip. "Away from here."

That's when the dizziness hit him. It felt like the whole world was swirling around. "Dad? What's happening?" That's all he said before everything went black.

Jonathan caught Clark and slowly lowered him to the ground. "Clark? Clark! Come on, son, wake up." He turned back to the house with panic in his voice. "Martha!"

Martha ran outside over to Jonathan and Clark. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

Martha put her hand against Clark's head. "Jonathan, he's burning up! What are we going to do?"

"I need you to go inside and call Pete. Tell him to get over here as fast as he can."

Martha nodded and ran inside. Within a few minutes, Pete was speeding into the Kents driveway.

Jonathan looked up. "Pete, could you help me get Clark inside onto the couch?"

"Yeah sure," Pete said as he grabbed Clark's feet.

After a few minutes of struggling, they finally got Clark into the house and onto the couch. Pete looked down at his fallen friend, then up at the Kents. "What happened?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't know, but I think the kryptonite is starting to take its toll on Clark's body."

"Jonathan, don't you think we should call Dr. Haslam?"

He shook his head. "No not yet"

"Jonathan, our son is dying, and you're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"Mrs. Kent's right. You should probably call a doctor or something, Mr. Kent," Pete said helpfully.

"Just give Clark some time. He might wake up by tonight," Jonathan stated encouragingly.

"What if he doesn't, Jonathan? What are you going to do? Just assume he'll wake up the next morning?"

"Martha, calm down. Please give Clark until tonight. If he doesn't wake up, we'll call the doctor okay?" When his wife didn't seem totally convinced, he added, "Look, the kryptonite has taken this long to take affect, maybe it's almost out of his system and he just needs to rest."

"No, Jonathan, we will not wait. I don't care if someone does find out he's different. I'm calling the doctor whether you like it or not," Martha exclaimed, grabbing the telephone.

Jonathan watched in defeat as she started dialing. But just as she hit the connect button, the phone was suddenly knocked out of her hands. Then there was a voice.

"No, no, no. We can't have anyone calling the doctor to save young Kent here, now can we?"

Jonathan looked around, blindly searching for the source of the voice, but finding none. "Who are you? And why are you going after my son like this?"

"Oh, well I thought it was obvious."

=..= =..= =..= =..= =..=

Sorry this one's so short but the next one should be a lot longer than this one is. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta for reading this and setting it right. Thank you all my wonderful reviewers.

Forever Tom: I'm glad you like the story thanks for your review

twiggirl06: I'll try to update more from now on glad you like the story thanks for you review

elsie: glad you like it thanks for your review

Aciel: glad to know you think the story's good thanks for you review

Well that's all for me and I will try to update faster until then

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Hostage

Here's another chapter for you guys! enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Chloe sighed as she stared at the blank page on her word processor. Her deadline for the Torch was soon and she still didn't have a front page. 'Well this sucks, she thought pessimistically. The so-called 'intrepid reporter' still doesn't have anything to put on the front page of a high school paper. I'm never gonna make it to the daily planet if I can't even get a good story once and a while.'  
  
Fed up with dwelling on the absence of a front page inclusive, Chloe's mind began to drift back to Clark. It had been hard to see her once invincible friend fall. To see someone she cared for so much to be in pain. At times, she thought she was going to loose it and break down right in front of Clark.  
  
A soft knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked over to see Lana standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Chloe. I was just about to head over to the Kents. Did you want to come with?"  
  
Chloe shrugged unemotionally. "Yeah, sure. I think getting out of the house might do me some good for once."  
  
The ride to the Kent farm was generally calm. They pulled into the driveway and noticed Pete's car parked to the side.  
  
'Hmmm...I wonder what Pete's doing here,' Chloe thought absentmindedly.  
  
The two girls got out of the car and made their way to the house. Lana knocked on the door, then waited. After no one came to the door, she tried again.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Kent? Mrs. Kent? Clark? Is anyone home?" she bellowed, continuing to knock.  
  
"Try the door and see if it's unlocked," Chloe contemplated aloud.  
  
Lana nodded and tried the handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked. They stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up."  
  
Chloe scanned the dark room skeptically. That voice sounded familiar. "Derek? Where are you?"  
  
Derek laughed menacingly. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Chloe heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see some invisible force holding up the Kent's shotgun, aiming it directly at her head.  
  
"Get in the kitchen now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short I tried to write more but school is really cruel. But yeah I'll update soon (hopefully tomorrow or the day after) bye!


	10. Revenge

A/N: another short update......well at least there is one!

--------------------------------

A sudden rage filled Chloe as she stared at the gun. She looked over at Lana, then nodded. Chloe could see the fear in Lana's eyes at what they were about to do, but they had no choice. Taking the invisible Derek by surprise, Chloe grabbed the gun as Lana kicked her a leg a little lower then the gun, making contact with something hard. With the gun safely away from Derek, Chloe looked around, pointing the gun in all directions. "Show yourself, Derek. I know you're still here."

Then they heard a terrified scream coming from the kitchen. As they were running towards the kitchen, they saw Clark lying on the couch unconscious. Chloe made a mental note to ask what was going on after this was all through. They finally reached the kitchen to see Jonathan and Pete with shocked looks on their faces as they stared at something. Both girls followed their gazes and landed on Martha. She was standing extremely still with a terrified look on her face. Jabbed in the wall just inches from her head was a deadly looking knife. Chloe pulled the knife out of the wall and looked at it, letting small gasp escaped her lips. Carved on the knife was one word: revenge.

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked as she handed the knife to Jonathan.

"I have no clue, Chloe," he admitted honestly after he read the word on the blade.

While everyone was looking at the knife, Pete slipped out of the kitchen to check on Clark. His eyes widened as he entered the living room.

"Mr. Kent! You need to get in here NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Tehe I know I'm evil...well....I'll leave you guys with that for a few days..........Bye! :P


	11. Attacked

----

Everyone rushed into the living room, eyes widening as they went in. It was trashed; pictures that were hanging on the wall were almost falling off and broken. The curtains were shredded, and end tables were tipped over. On the wall was scribbled the horrific message: Clark Kent WILL die tonight! No one could believe what was happening. Why now? More importantly: Why Clark?

"M-Mr. Kent?" It was Pete. His voice was shaking.

Jonathan looked down as Martha yelled, "Clark!"

There was Clark lying on his stomach in the middle of the wreckage, bruises already appearing on his face and arms. Blood dripped freely from his nose and lip.

Pete kneeled by his side. "I just walked in and found the place like this. H-he really doesn't look good. He's barely breathing."

That was the final straw for Chloe. She ripped out her cell phone, proceeding to dial the number she never thought she'd have call for Clark….ever.

As the ambulance drove away with Martha and Jonathan in the back with their son, Lana stood on the Kent's porch, thinking about Clark. It had been hard seeing him sick for the first time, but this……this just scared her. What if Clark didn't make it? Would he die knowing that she didn't love him?

'No,' Lana scolded herself firmly, 'I'm not going to think like that. Clark will make it through this.'

She was pulled from her thoughts by Chloe who asked if she was joining her and Pete to meet the Kent's at the hospital. She nodded and got in the car. As they pulled away, the events of earlier still replayed in her head. She couldn't help but have second thoughts about Clark…

---

Lex sat at his desk in a deep revere. Events from the past few weeks flashed in his head. It was weird to see Clark hurt. Up until now, he never really thought it could happen. Ever since the bridge accident, Lex was convinced that Clark could never be hurt. Now though, Lex was starting to doubt his theories.

Just then, his secretary walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but Lana Lang called and it sounded pretty urgent. She said something about Clark Kent being in the hospital." the secretary informed.

After that sentence had left the woman's mouth, Lex was up and grabbing the keys to his Porsche.

"Cancel all my appointments for the day. I have something more important to attend to," stated, rushing past her towards the door.

---

Journal entry

I'm so close to killing Kent I can taste it! Today I went over to his house holding his family hostage along with that Ross kid. Everything was going just fine until Sullivan and Lang walked in. That's when everything went to pieces. I was so close to doing what I had come out to do. Then they just HAD to show up. Oh well. After I got them to go into the kitchen by throwing that knife, I trashed the living room and started beating the hell out of Kent. I could've killed him right then, but I couldn't risk being caught. He's probably almost dead now anyway. I just have to sit back and watch. Hopefully, he'll be dead by tomorrow morning.

---

The all too familiar waiting room was uneasily quiet except for the occasional sob or the soft whispering of the two Kents in the corner.

"Jonathan, the kryptonite's still in his body. What are we going to do? The doctors are bound to find out he's different just from looking at his blood and finding out the effect kryptonite has on him. We need to tell Doctor Haslam," Martha said worriedly.

Jonathan took her hand. "Martha, I don't think that's a good idea."

Martha withdrew her hand from his grasp. "If we don't tell her, she's going to find out on her own and she'll report it to someone else that has connections with a Luthor and…and they'll try to take Clark away from us!"

Jonathan gathered her up in an encouraging hug. "Alright, we'll tell her when she comes in here, okay?"

Martha nodded into his chest and jumped as the door swung open to reveal Lex Luthor standing in the doorway. Taking swift strides, he was over to the Kents in seconds.

"I came as soon as I got the call. What happened? Is Clark alright?"

Just as Martha was about to answer, Dr. Haslam walked into the room. Jonathan got up and faced her looking her in the eye he asked, "How is my son?"

She had a grave look on her face and proceeded to look down at the floor. Right then, whatever hopes anyone in the room had left


	12. Gone?

Jonathan gulped back has fear and asked again, "How is my son?"

Dr. Haslam shook her head. "I'm sorry" She took a breath before

continuing

in a whisper. "We tried everything to stabilize him, but his injuries

were

too severe." Her voice started to quiver. "We couldn't save him."

These words were what every parent dreaded to hear.

Martha broke down in her husband's arms while Chloe and Lana held each

other, crying. Pete and Lex stood in a daze.

This was not real. Clark couldn't be dead. It's just not possible.

But it was true - Clark Kent was dead. Nothing they could do or say

would

change that statement.

Take these roses off of me

Let me live, let me be

For a little while

Let my eyes,

See everything and nothing

In their time, I do not mind

Who'd have guessed I'd learn

To let the walls around me burn

Light up the hill side

My words, I ate them for so long

And nothing changed,

It was just the same

And I don't know if you feel me here

I can tell you one thing that's clear

I will feel you...

Forever

Forever

I will feel you

Forever

Forever

Jonathan and Martha were led away so they could say their final

good-byes to

their son.

When they left, Lex turned around and looked at Pete. "What the hell is

going on? What happened?"

Pete hesitated. "H-he went out in the middle of the night. I don't know

why…I guess he just wanted to get away from everything. He came back

and his

dad must've seen him because they had a major fight. That's what

started it

all.

"He passed out and Mr. and Mrs. Kent called me to come over to help get

Clark inside. We thought that everything was okay, you know?" Pete felt

his

hands shaking as he spoke of what happened. "Then all hell broke loose.

We

realized that Derek was in the house. He grabbed a pistol that was

hanging

on the wall and told us that if any of us moved, he'd kill Clark.

That's

when Chloe and Lana walked in."

Lex was in shock. "Oh God. He actually threatened to kill Clark?"

Pete nodded somberly and went on. "They got the gun away from him, but

he

must have came back into the kitchen because the next thing we saw was

a

knife sticking out of the wall next to Mrs. Kent's head - probably a

distraction. Lana and Chloe ran in after hearing Mrs. Kent's scream. I

had a

feeling that something was wrong, so I went out in the front room to

check

on Clark." Pete put his head down as he started to picture what the

room had

looked like. Suddenly, he couldn't go on.

Chloe sensed this and picked up where he left off. She pushed the hair

off

her face and gulped. "The room was a mess. Derek had gotten a hold of

red

paint and wrote on the wall that Clark was going to die tonight. I

just…I

just never believed it was true." She also became mute and turned

around.

Pete embraced her in a tight hug.

Lex shook his head at the sickness of Derek's mind. How could someone

ever

do that to a guy who has never done a thing wrong in his entire life?

He

looked over to see Lana holding her arms over the front of her,

standing

alone. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

I wanted you to be everything to me

Now I've got to learn to carry on

I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside

But nothing is the same since you've gone

Send me letters from above

Send me strength, send me love

Such sweet love

Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart

That's where you are

Jonathan and Martha came back sometime later, tears still streaming

down the

mother's face. She walked over to Chloe and Lana.

"Did you want to see him?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, I just can't do this." She

got

up and ran out of the room with Lex close behind her.

Lana stood up, shaking slightly. "Where is he?"

She followed Martha down the hall in complete silence. Only the sound

of

shoes hitting the hard ground could be heard. They stopped outside one

of

the doors, and Lana looked up, gathering her courage. She walked into

the

room. Martha turned away and stood outside, leaning against the wall.

Inside, Lana looked down at the still form of Clark, not willing to

believe

that he was gone. She sat down and took a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Clark," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry for

pushing

you away. I should've told you before now. I want you to know that I

love

you." Her tears came faster now, heating up her face. "I'm sorry I

haven't

told you. There were so many times I could've but never did. You had so

many

secrets in your life…I felt like I could never get close to you…" She

sat,

slowly drinking in the silence.

Martha heard every Lana had said and had only one thought going through

her

mind – what now?

And I don't know if you feel me here

I can tell you one thing that's clear

I will feel you...

Forever

Forever

I will feel you

Forever

Forever

I will hear you

Forever

Forever

I will see you

Forever

Forever

Take these roses all from me

Let me live, let me be


	13. Reality

The funeral had been nice; Lex had arranged most of it. Many nice things had been said by the pastor, but it had mostly been what they usually say. The Kents had asked Lana if she had wanted to say something. She hesitated before answering them. If she said something, it would just make his death official. If she didn't, she could try to fool herself into thinking that he was still there and that this was all a bad dream. Finally she said yes, the Kents thanked her and now here she was, about to stand in front of friends and family to talk about the only guy she had really ever loved. She took a deep breath as she stood at the head of the sea of people. It was now, or never.

"Clark Kent was the best guy I have ever known. He's saved my life, more times than I can count; I'm sure he's also done the same for the rest of you that are here. I look back now and wonder 'did I ever thank him for all he's done?' I realized then that I really hadn't said anything and just taken him for granted. Chloe always said that he could make friends with anyone by just flashing his good old 'Kent charm' smile" that got laughs out of a few people. "I remember a few years ago when the Talon was sold and about to be turned into a parking lot by Lex.

"I had gone to talk to him about preserving it, but Lex just turned me down. Then I went to Clark with my problem. He just told me that Lex liked to be challenged, and all I had to do was present him with a good plan to preserve the place. Turns out he was right, now look where it's gotten me." She looked over to the Kents "I don't really know what I would've done without Clark, he was such a good person; you should be very proud of the way you raised him." She smiled at them sadly then looked toward the sky "We'll miss you Clark"

_When it rains it pours_

_And opens doors that flood the floors_

_We thought would always keep us_

_Safe and dry_

She stepped down and walked over to the Kents and was welcomed with open arms. Martha took her in and whispered, "Thank you Lana"

_And in the midst of sailing ships_

_We sink our lips into we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion_

_That won't seem to let me go_

_Cause when I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_When I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

The casket was lowered into the ground, and all friends and family gathered around to say their last goodbyes. Everyone there would miss Clark, his voice, his smile. Yes, everyone would miss him, but the people that would grieve the most were his loving parents, and, of course the girls of his dreams, Lana. There were many things Lana would regret not telling Clark. Like how much she appreciated him being around. When her world fell apart, he was there. When Whitney died, he was there.

_And every word I didn't say_

_Caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen_

_Floor we didn't have before_

She'd miss the sunsets up in his loft. When she watched them with him, she'd forget all her troubles. Everything that was going wrong in her life just seemed do disappear. He always seemed to have a knack of making that happen.

_Every sunset that we'll miss_

_I'll let them all up in a kiss_

_And pick you up in all of this_

_When I sail away_

_And while I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope_

_Will never leave_

When Clark tried to warn her and Chloe about Ian; they wouldn't listen, they just thought he was jealous. Then in the end, told him to stop interfering with their business instead of saying thank you.

_Cause when I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And you made everything alright_

_When I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way_

She couldn't even imagine what the Kents were going through. Their only son that had answered all their prayers was gone.

_Whether I am up or down_

_Or in or out_

_Or just plain overhead_

_Instead it feels like it's impossible to fly_

Lana kept hoping that this was all a dream and she'd wake up to see his smiling face again. But, every time she'd try to wake, she'd be brought slamming back down to reality.

_Oh with you I can spread my wings_

_You see me over everything_

_Then life may send me when I'm hoping_

_It won't pass me by_

_When I feel like there's no one_

_That will ever know me_

_There you are to show me_

_That when I look to the sky _

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make every thing alright_

_When I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

_When I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I could always find my way when you are here_

Lana felt so stupid for not telling Clark that she did care about. It was funny, the old phrase 'you don't you what you've got 'till it's gone' kept going through her mind as she thought about Clark. When she was younger she'd always thought that love-sick people had made that up. Turns out that the phrase was true. Lana walked away from the graveyard with a heavy heart. Wishing that somehow Clark would come back to her.

_When I look to the sky _

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way _

_When you are here_


	14. Alive but not so well

The ride home for the Kents was quiet and uneventful. When they got home, Martha tried to distract herself by doing different things around the house, while Jonathan went out to do the farm work. A little while later, the phone rang, startling Martha at first, but she still answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Kent?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

There was silence for a moment before the voice answered, "Could you and your husband come down to the hospital? There's something we need to discuss."

"Of course, we'll be right over." She hung up the phone and went out to the barn where her husband was stacking hay bales. "Jonathan," she said.

He turned around and smiled. "Hi honey." He studied her features closely and noticed the fear in her eyes. "What is it?"

She hesitated before talking again. "W-we need to get over to the hospital."

He nodded, and without another word, reached for his keys and walked swiftly toward the truck with Martha close behind.

Jonathan drove swiftly to the hospital, all the while having thoughts whirring in his head. _Why do we need to go to the hospital? Did something go wrong? What if…._ He didn't let himself finish that last thought as they pulled into a parking spot. Both got out of the truck and walked quickly to the entrance doors.

They reached the admittance desk and saw Doctor Haslam waiting there for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Good, you're here. Would you follow me please?" she asked.

They looked at each other and walked on behind the doctor. They finally reached her office where they sat down on opposite sides of a desk.

Jonathan leaned forward "Is he…?"

She shook her head, "No, he's fine. For now, anyway."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

The doctor sighed. "He's stable, but that could go either way right now."

"Look, the real reason I called you here is to ask you if it is alright to get some extra help. I can't do this by myself. I have other patients to see, and if anything went south while I'm not here, there's no telling what would happen."

Jonathan clasped his hands together. "How much more help would it take, exactly?"

"Only a few nurses to come in and check up on him while I did my rounds but that's it."

Martha thought for a moment. "I guess that would be alright; as long as it's only a few. But could we really trust them?"

Doctor Haslam leaned over the desk "What do you mean 'trust them'?"

Martha shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Jonathan fidgeted in his seat, and then asked, "Do you think we could see him without anyone knowing we're here?"

She nodded, "We'll just have to take a little detour, but I think that can be arranged. If you'll follow me, I can show you the way."

The couple quietly followed the doctor down a deserted hallway and to a hidden room. Inside that room was a battered teenage boy, thought to be dead by his peers, but in reality was alive and lying comatose, unaware of what was going on around him.

Martha went over to the bed, pulled one of the hard, plastic chairs up to the bed and sat down. She leaned forward and stroked her boy's hair while tears streamed silently down her face.

Jonathan came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Martha. We just need to give the sheriff some time."

She nodded. "I know, Jonathan, but just look at this. We have had to go as far as faking his death just to keep him alive. Besides that, look what this is doing to his friends! I can't stand those looks, Jonathan; it's breaking my heart."

As Jonathan started to say something, a groan was heard from the bed. Mother and Father looked over to see Clark starting to stir.

He cracked his eyes open and looked at his surroundings. There were machines everywhere and various things making beeping noises. Confused, he looked over to his side and saw two blurry figures. He blinked to clear his vision and saw his parents, one sitting, while the other stood right behind.

He licked his dry lips before speaking. "Mom, Dad, where…?" His voice was barely audible as he spoke those words.

"Clark, we're right here, you're in the hospital," she told him, stroking his hand.

At those words Clark's eyes shot open and he struggled to get up. "No! They'll find out; we've gotta get out of here!"

Alarmed by her son's sudden force, Martha leapt from her chair as Jonathan got on the other side of the bed and gently forced Clark to lie down.

"Clark, calm down buddy, it's okay; you're safe."

Hearing his father's voice, the boy settled down and looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked.

Jonathan looked from his son to his wife, trying to decide what words would be best to use.

"Derek," Jonathan finally said, "came to the house after you had passed out and he beat you almost to death. We all thought you weren't going to make it, but here you are, alive and safe."

Clark nodded and closed his eyes. "Where's Lana? I want to see her."

The parents looked at each other; how were they going to explain that everyone dear to Clark thought he was dead?


	15. Obituary Trouble

Clark looked from one parent to the other waiting for an answer. Neither of them knew what to say, though. Jonathan sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Martha stepped forward and said, "They'll be by later. We sent them home so they could get some rest."

Clark nodded his head as his eyes started to get heavy.

Martha smiled and grabbed his hand. "We'll be back later." She kissed his head, murmuring, "Get some rest." Again he nodded, and within seconds was fast asleep.

Jonathan, Martha, and Doctor Haslam quietly walked back to the office and once more sat down on opposite sides of the desk. Jonathan put his head in his hands, sighing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you do know that you need to tell him, don't you?" Doctor Haslam asked.

Martha nodded and said, "I know… it's just… how would you react to someone telling you that you're dead to the world?"

The doctor sighed. "I probably wouldn't take it all that well, but you still need to tell him."

Martha grimaced. "But how?"

The doctor shrugged, "I think that's something you're going to have to figure out for yourselves. Talk it over and come up with a gentle way to tell him this news."

Jonathan sat up and asked, "Is there really any gentle way to break this to him? For that matter, is there really any way to tell anyone something like this?"

She shook her head, frustrated. "I guess there really isn't at all."

* * *

Chloe stared blankly at the word processor that was being displayed by her computer. The cursor blinking as if to mock the fact that there was nothing written where there should be pages of words.

Earlier that day, Principal Reynolds had come and asked if she would be willing to write a memorial for her fallen friend.

Of course she had said yes, but now as she sat alone in the Torch, she wondered what the hell she'd gotten into. Sure, Clark had been her best friend, but he had always kept so much of his life hidden that, as she thought about what to write, Chloe realized that she didn't really know him as well as she thought.

Quiet knocking on the doorframe drew Chloe out of her reverie. Pete stood in front of the door with a gloomy look on his face. "Hey," he said, walking in. He nodded toward the computer. "What you working on?"

Chloe sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just trying to figure out what to write about… about…" Her voice faltered at the thought of Clark. "I'm sorry, Pete. I just miss him so much." Pete came over and gathered her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay; I miss him too," Pete comforted.

Chloe nodded into his chest, whispering, "I know, Pete. It's just… every time I sit down to write something, nothing comes." She choked back a sob, but the tears came anyway. "For god sakes, Pete, he was my best friend, and I don't know a damn thing about him!" She cried harder. "What am I going to do?"

Pete looked down at her, and tried to smile. "Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll help you with whatever you need, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Thanks, Pete."

He smiled and said, "Hey what are friends for?"

She laughed a little at Pete's comment as they sat down. What they didn't know though, was that someone was watching from the shadows. With a smirk on his face.

* * *

Derek gave a satisfied smile as he set the newspaper down on the desk in front of him. He had found refuge in the old foundry after he had gone from the Kents' house. Now as he sat here he had one thing going through his mind, '_I've done it! I've killed Clark Kent!_'

Now that he had Clark out of the way, he could go home and try to get back to his normal life. There was just one problem with his plan. '_Well, two actually,_' he thought. One was that he'd have to explain himself to his parents when he got home. The second was the fact that all of Clark's friends knew who killed their friend, and he wouldn't be able to show his face at school without someone calling the cops.

_I need a plan to silence them from saying anything, assuming that they haven't already,_ he thought to himself. He sat down, sighing again. _There has to be a way to get around them._ Then a thought came to him. Derek walked over to the desk and picked up the paper once again. He laughed for joy as he read what it said…

_Police haven't confirmed who the killer is. An interview with the witnesses of the crime was conducted. None of them were willing to divulge much information, given the shock they were in. Officials hope to find the identity of this person soon…_

He stopped reading and looked up with another smile. So no one had spilled that he was the one who had killed Kent. '_That's good,_' he thought. '_Now to go home and act like this is all new news._' He knew his parents were good friends of the Kents. They were probably torn up about the whole incident, but he didn't care.

Clark was out of his life at last. "There's just one more stop to make though," he said to himself, and with that he walked out of the foundry, and in the direction of the school.

* * *

Lex walked into his office, throwing down his jacket and tie. He still wondered what was going on. Clark couldn't be dead, there was just no way, this had to be a bad dream. _Any minute now I'll wake up, and everything will be alright, _he had thought to himself over and over again.

But that time had never come. Every time he tried to snap himself out of this "dream" nothing happened. It killed him inside to think that someone so pure, so happy was now gone to the world.

Sitting down at his desk, he rubbed his eyes. There had to be better things to think about than the fact that his friend was dead. He pulled up the screen on his laptop and opened his e-mail, only to find that there was something blinking in the inbox. At first he thought nothing of it, but as he looked at the sender's name, his eyes went wide.

TBC…


	16. Arms of an Angel

A/N: This is the last installment of this story (i know, it took forever to finish!) I hope you guys enjoy and be on the lookout for the sequal Here With Me arriving around the beginning of September...and now...In Shadows.

Oh, one more thing, the lyrics from this song are from Angel by Sarah McLaughlin.

* * *

Lex blinked a couple of times, making sure he read the sender's name right. His mouth opened as he realized that the name on the mail was real in fact, and he wasn't seeing anything unreal. It was just hard to expect that concept with how weird seeing that name on screen was. "Clark Kent…but…how?" He knew that this couldn't be right. Clark was dead; there was no way he could send an e-mail, and with the fact that he didn't believe in the beyond, the rich man started to get confused. 

Lex looked around for the subject area on the screen but couldn't find one. Meaning that if it really was Clark who sent this, he didn't want others to know. He moved the cursor over the name, and opened it. His screen went black as the e-mail opened and words began tumbling across the screen. He raised his eyebrows as the letter scrolled down.

_Lex-_

_It's me, Chloe. Look, I know you were expecting this to be from Clark, but it was the only way I could risk getting word out to you and not have anybody else read it. I've found some information on Clark that I think you need to see. I'll be down at the Torch for a while, so come by as soon as this is done scrolling. Remember, this message will only go by once and when it's done playing; it'll delete itself when it's done. I hope you've been reading this carefully._

_Chloe Sullivan_

That e-mail surprised Lex-he knew that some of the things Chloe did were secretive, but to go as far as to create an e-mail using her recently departed friend's e-mail…this had to be a sign from the reporter that something big with Clark was going down and they needed to find out about it fast. He grabbed his coat and keys, and rushed out the door without a second glace back.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha slowly walked to their son's room, knowing this was going to be hard on them no matter what way they looked at it. Both parents gazed at each other looking for comfort from the other before confronting their son about what they had done. Finally, they got the courage and opened the door. 

Clark was sitting in his slightly raised bed, and had been dozing off until he heard his parents come in. He made a move to sit up more but the move was quickly forgotten as pain shot up into his chest. He hid his agony and smiled slightly as his parents took a seat on one side of him, and as soon as they did, he looked at them both grinning softly, as if nothing bad had happened-as if everything was going to be okay. A look that made it more hard for the parents to do what they had to do.

"So, are Lana, Chloe, and Pete going to stop by soon?" Jonathan and Martha looked at each other giving the silent okay. Jonathan took a deep breath and started.

"Son...I don't think anybody's going to come by any time soon." Clark's eyes shot up in a mix of confusion, worry, and wonder.

"Oh. Why not?" Jonathan sighed. "They…don't…really know you're here right now son." He stopped and Martha took over grabbing Clark's hand stroking it softly. "Baby, you've got to understand that we did this for your own good."

He pulled away from the grip immediately. "Mom, what do you mean, I'm confused." She thought on how to put her words at this.

"Sweetie…no one in Smallville knows you're alive right now except for us, Doctor Haslam, the Sheri ff, a-and your school principal." Martha felt like she was talking with a knife in her throat telling the boy this, and Clark's eyes widened, "W-what? No, mom, I don't think I heard you right. What do you mean by everyone thinks I'm…dead?" It pained Martha to see her son panic like this. She wished there was something she could do, yet, the more she thought, the less ideas that came to her head. Jonathan's voice caused her to look over at him luckily, snapping her out of her distressing trance.

"Son, there was nothing else we could do. If Derek knew you were still alive right now, there's no telling how far he'd go the next time to hurt you again. As far as you go to Smallville, you're dead. There was a funeral for you and everything. I'm sorry son, I really am."

Clark's eyes filled with tears as he realized that his parents were telling the truth. Everyone thought he was actually.. "No" He whispered, "You're lying." Martha shook her head and reached for his hand again.

"Clark, please don't cry, we just didn't want to lose you for real. It was for your own good sweetie." Clark turned his head away and pulled his hand back from his mother's grasp for a second time.

"Please, don't, just leave." His voice came out in almost a whisper, which broke Martha's heart more then anything. "If there was anything else we could do, we'd do it Clark. This was the only way to keep you out of danger, please, try to understand that."

He shook his head again, "No mom" A tear rolled down his face, "I just want to be alone, don't come back for a while." That was a crushing blow to Martha's as she let the words of her son ring in her head. He was so angry at them; she knew that he had every right to feel anger like that though. She also just wanted Clark to want them there with him; to hold him and comfort him after he found out the news. Instead, he just wanted to be…left alone and have nothing to do with either of them. Slowly, the couple rose together and walked toward the door when Jonathan turned around.

"Just remember Clark, we're here for you when you need us." Clark didn't reply to his offer, instead, he kept his head turned staring hard at the wall, willing himself not to cry until they left. Jonathan put his head down in defeat, knowing there was no way their son was going to forgive them for this for a very long time. He put his hand on Martha's back and lead her out the door, closing it behind him.

When he finally heard the door click, Clark let it all out. He cried feeling hurt, feeling betrayed by his own parents for keeping this lie from him. His friends thought he was dead and gone, and he shook his head in disbelief as more tears rolled down his soft cheeks. No he thought My parents wouldn't do this to me, they love me. No, they would've told me when I woke up. He curled up under the white hospital bed sheets and made himself as comfortable as he could on the bumpy mattress. Hopefully none of the doctors came to check up on him, he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant sight for them to see him sobbing like he was a little child.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his un-taped hand, he hoped to dry his face and control his emotions, but no avail came to him when the tears still kept coming. In fact, he thought he'd be crying forever. Right now all he wanted to do was wake from this dream. Nothing here seemed to be right, his friends would come in at any minute and start talking to him about what he'd miss in school and that everyone couldn't wait until he came back. He realized after a little bit that this dream was reality and he couldn't get out of it. Relaxing against the pillow, he soon drifted off into a restless sleep, praying the whole time all this would just…go away.

* * *

Lex hurriedly pulled up in front of the school in one of his expensive black Ferraris, got out, and ran inside the building. It took him a little while to find the Torch office since the school had many levels, but he finally found the entrance and burst in. Chloe, who was sitting at her computer, jumped up in startle as the door was burst open. She turned around troubled to see Lex in the doorway. 

"Lex! God, don't just burst in here like that! At least come in quietly if you're going to startle me." He smiled a little then covered the distance between the two with two quick strides. "You said you had some information on Clark, what is it exactly?" Chloe's eyes glistened with excitement but quickly dimmed as she turned around to her computer. Brushing back her hair, she quickly opened the files needed and turned back to Lex.

"I did some digging after Clark…d-died, to see what kind of injuries he had. Turns out, they never documented any of them." Lex leaned down and looked at the computer.

"Why wouldn't they document any of the findings? The hospital is supposed to record everything about a patient." Chloe nodded. "That's what I've always thought. So I dug a little deeper and…I found his files. They hid them so deep, it almost took me two hours to find them."

Lex raised his eyebrows, "What did the files say?" Chloe sighed as he did, making a few more clicks on the mouse before standing up straight again.

"I looked through the whole chart and…there was no time of death Lex, nothing about him dying." Confused, he pressed further. "What are you getting at Chloe?" She smiled a little.

"I think Clark's still alive."

* * *

Lana sat on her bed looking through some old photo albums she had. There were images of happy memories and good times frozen in one moment in time. Every time she came to a picture with all her friends goofing around and smiling, she wished that she could go back to those times and be happy again. 

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay._

She smiled as she turned to a picture of her and Clark covered in whipped cream laughing at each other. She remembered that day well. Clark, Pete, Chloe, and she were hanging out at the Talon just after closing. All of them had gotten bored, so Chloe disappeared for a moment and came back with cans of whipped cream. She tossed everybody a can and began to fire the whipped cream all over everyone. Of course they all had to get her back, and an all out war began seconds later.

She smiled at the memory, having to bow her head to the divan below her sadly when she realized the small grin had slipped onto her lips. We had so much fun that day. Everybody was happy and...alive. Her thoughts stopped again as she remembered Clark. Tears came to her eyes again. She shouldn't feel happy when the person she loved was dead. Not when he can't be happy with her.

_There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard, at the end of the day._

She looked through some more pictures and found another photo of her and Clark. This time they were out in the snow. Lana was on top of Clark with a big smile on her face as she held a snowball waiting for the strike. She laughed a little at the remembrance. More tears came to her eyes as she remembered all the good times there were.

_I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

She sighed, all the memories that went through her head were becoming too much to handle. She just wanted them to go away for a while so she could feel peaceful for at least a little while. What a release it would be from what reality was doing to her. She thought of Clark again, he was now her angel. If she closed her eyes, she could remember his embrace. It was always warm and smelled of sweet spices and hay.

She was comforted by the smells that flooded back to her. God, if only he were here with me now. I could tell him how I feel and that I love him so much. Looking through more photos, she came across a bunch with him and Pete, then some of him and Chloe, then some of just him and her. Usually the ones she found with just the two of them; they were always hugging.

_In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

There was a picture that suddenly stood out of all the others. It was a sunny day in the background and Chloe, Pete, Clark and she were all sitting on one of the Kent's back field fences smiling at their accomplishment. All of them had come out to the Kent's to help repair one of their back fences after a storm tore the whole thing up. A sort of warmth filled her heart as she thought back to that day. That was one of the better days where they didn't talk a lot, but you could tell they were all good friends.

_So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn,  
there's vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack._

She sighed again.  
Clark wouldn't be there anymore for them. Thinking back, Lana remembered all the criminals and thieves that he had fought away for all of them. It always seemed like somebody was after them. Every time they turned around some other meteor freak would come after them.

_Don't make no difference,  
escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees._

Lana looked up at a sudden noise that was made. She realized that the sound was thunder and that a storm was coming close to them. She moved from her bed, walked down the stairs, then walked out the door. The rain started to come down as she closed the door. Looking up, she put out her hands and put her head up to feel the rain coming down on her. The water masked the tears that now poured down her face. Another rumble of thunder brought her down on her knees in anguish. She yelled out as another rumble went across the skies.

"Why? Why did you take him away from me! He wasn't ready to leave, he was too young!" She began sobbing again; no longer having the strength to yell out on her sadness. There was nothing left in her to fight her growing emotions. So there she sat on the lawn crying until there was nothing left to cry.

_In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

After her tears were gone, she walked back inside dripping wet and sat down on her bed. The room was cold and dark; except for the occasional flash of lighting. As she lay down on top of her bed slowly drifting off to sleep, her last thoughts were, My Clark, my angel that holds me when I cry, my love, and my hero. I miss you. She held up a picture that contained just him smiling one of his signature smiles. She kissed the picture and held it to her chest as she eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

The End


End file.
